onceuponatimefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Fil:Blake'sFeather/@comment-5925413-20170530130853
Salut ! Attruti m'avait bien prévenu que tu t'étais chargé de la traduction de la chanson The Queen Sings, et je dois dire qu'elle est réussie. Si je t'envoie ce message néanmoins, c'est parce que j'ai constaté que plusieurs lignes ne semblaient pas rentrer dans les temps, et plusieurs rimes présentes en anglais ont été perdues. En temps normal ça n'aurait aucune importance, or adapter une chanson est un exercice un peu plus dur que traduire un texte. En reprenant une part de ton travail (à partir du couplet de Geppetto), je suis parvenu à obtenir une adaptation que j'ai voulue plus fidèle par rapport aux mesures et à la sonorité – c'est avec cet objectif que les autres chansons ont été travaillées. Je te la propose en intégralité : Reine Regina : Mirror, mirror, on the wall I'm tortured by some spell Mirror, mirror, on the wall Please save me from this hell. Miroir Magique : Snow and Charming made a wish Now everything has changed. Reine Regina : Oh, great, you're singing, too? This whole thing is deranged. Miroir Magique : A spell as strong as this Won't be easy to defeat Your curse might not succeed When your kingdom singing songs so sweet... Grincheux : It's time to work, let's go Not a thing to make me bristle With a heigh, heigh, heigh and a ho, ho, ho I'll mine that mine and whistle! Geppetto : He's real and not a toy There's a lifetime to enjoy The happy things He's got no strings Cause he's-a my real boy!'' '''Jiminy : Chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp Chirp-chirp-chirp Chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp! Veuve Lucas : La, la, princess on her way La, la, though I'm old and grey Happy times are here to stay! Blanche-Neige et Prince David : Seems we found a lucky break Now let our song show the powerful magic We can make! Reine Regina : Enough! proposée : Miroir, miroir dans ta geôle Un mauvais tour m'ensorcelle Miroir, miroir dans ta geôle Réponds quand je t'appelle Majesté tes pires ennemis Ont lancé un sortilège Parfait, tu chantes comme nous C'est à cause de Blanche-Neige Un tel tour de magie Sera dur à annuler Pour toi ce sera fini Si le Royaume continue de chanter On retourne au boulot''On retrouve ainsi les références : "''Heigh-ho, heigh-ho / On retourne au boulot" Rien ne m'irrite ni me donne chaud Chantez heigh, heigh, heigh, et ho, ho, ho Dans la mine tout est plus beau Un jouet qui a pris corps Est le plus cher des trésors Il se tient bien Sans aucun lien"Sans aucun lien / Je me tiens bien / Je ne titube, ni ne chancelle / Je n'ai besoin / D'aucune main / Qui me tienne les ficelles" C'est mon vrai petit garçon Chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp Chirp-chirp-chirp Chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp ! La princesse sera une merveille Là, là, moi je suis si vieille Le beau temps semble éternel ! Nous ne pouvons pas échouer Grâce aux chansons que notre puissante magie A créées Assez ! ---- Il m'a semblé plus juste de te faire part de ces modifications plutôt que de publier sans avoir ton avis. Ainsi je te demande : qu'en penses-tu ? Dans l'absolu, c'est sans doute futile, puisqu'il est prévu que toutes nos versions soient remplacées par l'officielle (les sous-titres fournis lors de la diffusion) en temps et en heure. On pourra néanmoins toujours conserver nos travaux dans des billets de blog par exemple (en tout cas c'est ce que je ferai ^^).